To Make it Perfect?
by dark moonlight
Summary: Ben hates learning how to dance but it seems he has no other choice but to accept Gwen's offer to teach him. Will Ben learn just the steps? Or something more...? -GwenBen-


**To Make it Perfect?**

**A/N:** Um…this is my first Ben 10 fanfic…about Ben and Gwen, of course…hehe uh…ENJOY! :)

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

"But I don't wanna dance!" Ben complained with a pout on his face. He broke his glance away from Gwen and crossed his arms with a stubborn look on his face.

"Puh-lease Ben! It's not like you have a choice." She replied as she gave him a hard stare. He had to admit, she was right about that. Gwen was his last resort. He'd look like a total dweeb during the wedding reception of Uncle Joel and soon-to-be Aunt Camille. Their last wedding was sort-of a complete mess so they decided to 'redo' the wedding. Of course, Ben was still the ring bearer. (**A/N:** Yeah yeah, I know he's too old.) He could just see it now. Falling on his toes, legs shaking, cheeks beginning to fluster, and Gwen laughing at his face to top it all off.

Ben brushed off the horrific idea of what just might happen if he turned down Gwen's offer. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and got her hand. "There. Happy?" Gwen blushed for a moment. She hadn't had the slightest idea that Ben would agree to her offer just like that. She quickly removed the blush on her face and closed the gap between their hands.

"Alright then. The first rule in dancing is to never step on the girl's toes." She firmly implied as she also gave Ben a sign to stand straight.

"Ugh…I have a bad feeling this is going to be harder than it looks…" He groaned as he made a disgusting look.

Gwen looked disheartened but she didn't let her feelings get in the way. "Don't worry, Ben. It's easy!" She quickly replied, trying to encourage him. She smiled as she entwined her fingers on to his to keep in a firm grip. Ben flushed in embarrassment as he gave a signal for her to continue on with her lesson.

"Now, hold on to my waist and follow my lead. 1…2…1…2…" She continued on as she checked on his footwork carefully. She smiled. "Great. Now, forward, back, then forward again." Ben shook a little but he tried to follow the steps with care. "H-hey! I-I'm dancing!" He grinned gleefully at her.

Gwen beamed with excitement. "See? I told you it was easy. Now, let's do it in a… more precise manner." She still held on to his hands as the music began to play. Ben agreed open-heartedly as he aimed to memorize the steps.

At the end of each song, Gwen went over with comments such as, "Let's try that again." or "Just one more to make sure it's perfect." He mentally thought of the steps as he moved. _"Alright Ben, forward, step back, forward twice then it goes as, 1…2…1…2…3—no wait-! Ahh—!" He_ accidentally slipped on the dance mat (or whatever you call it), which sent him tumbling towards his cousin as they both landed on the floor, with him on top. The space between their bodies closed as their hands still held on…but tighter. He savored the warm feeling as he felt her hair tickle his face. But at an instant, his mind flashed back to reality. It wasn't like he liked her or anything...right? Gwen was his cousin. The feeling can't be true…can it?

"A-Ah! S-Sorry, Gwen! Are you okay? Do you need help?" He anxiously bombarded her with questions as he quickly got off her with a hundred shades of red on his cheeks. His heart pounded as he thought of the consequences of the accident. But the grip on her hands was still clenched tightly.

"No need to worry, Ben. I'm fine. Anyway, let's have that last round, shall we?" She rubbed the somewhat painful parts of her face as Ben helped her stand up.

"It would be an honor." He smiled as he looked at her with relief in his eyes. Then they took off again.

As they moved on the mat, they both felt light on their toes. Gwen's eyes were closed but she has a soothing smile on her face. On the other hand, Ben suddenly saw the calmness of his cousin as she gracefully followed the steps. He again hated to admit, she did sort of, look attractive. The glint of her green eyes filled with no hint of malice, her lips curling in that beautiful smile of hers…why did he notice all this just now…? _"What am I thinking about?! Gwen's my cousin! I…I can't be—!"_

"Well Ben, I guess that's all you need to know for the wedding reception…" Gwen smiled as she released her hold on his hands. She didn't know why, but she felt sort of sad. It gave her a different feeling when she looked at him. She just taught him how to dance…and now, she had this feeling that she just didn't want to let go of Ben. Those tantalizing eyes of his seemed to tell her to not let go as he didn't release his grip on her hands. But for once, Gwen didn't want to react violently at his action. However, (**A/N**: sadly.) Ben looked uneasy and immediately shoved her hands away and placed his hands back in his pocket.

"Y-yeah…Thanks a lot, Gwen." He smiled, bringing his eyes away from her. He felt his cheeks growing hot at the thought of Gwen dancing with him. Her eyes, her smile, everything…

"Now then, I better hit the sheets…" She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Ben chuckled secretly. _"She looks cute when she's sleepy…B-but It's not like I always see her like this…s-so it's natural…right?" _He shoved the idea away and tried to return back to reality. "O-Of course…g-g-good night." He smiled gratefully as he took her hand and squeezed it a little. She returned his smile and went to the bathroom to fix up. Ben sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. _"Thank you…Gwen." _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

FIN.

…

NOT! HAHAHA

You may continue if you want more GWENBEN LOVE.

Sorry about that. Hehehe…

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It was the middle of the night and Ben couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned around his bed, only able to see the roof of his house. He looked down from his bed and a frown grew on his face. He remembered…he wasn't in the RV anymore when he was 10…which meant that Gwen wasn't there sleeping under the lower part of the double deck bed. (**A/N:** I'm not sure about that. I haven't watched Ben 10 for quite a time. So forgive me if I'm wrong…)

But the feeling started to overtake him again. The thought of her face made him long for her a lot. He shivered of the idea and buried his face on his pillow. Containing his feelings just made his chest ache more. Now he didn't think of Gwen as a cousin…maybe even more? He trembled as he dug his nails in his pillow, his eyes beginning to narrow. Having able to hold her hands freely made him regret the many things he missed about his cousin when he was 10.

Now, he just couldn't bear it any longer. He dialed Gwen's number and anxiously waited for her to answer.

"Hm…Hello?"

"Gwen! It's me..."

She immediately recognized the familiar voice. "B-Ben? Why are you calling at this time? This better be good…" She growled in a not-so-intimidating way. She wasn't entirely angry about it. Her other half seemed to enjoy hearing her cousin's voice.

"Hey Gwen, I-I couldn't sleep tonight…s-s-so, is it okay if I could come over to your house for a while?" He shuddered as he squeezed the pillow even tighter.

"Um…well, sure. No problem." She replied as her hand began to twitch. _"Oh god, please not now…" _ She bit her lower lip as beads of sweat trickled down her face. _"N-no…I can do it…this is just Ben…" _

"Then I'll be there in 10 minutes!" His voice underwent a sudden change from being extremely edgy to the not-so-relaxed-but-relaxed manner. She ended the call with a goodbye and immediately fixed herself up in decent clothes. She took a deep sigh and kept herself comfortable on the couch before Ben arrived.

"Took you long enough…" Gwen said, rolling her eyes as she opened the door for him.

His expression looked hurt but he didn't want her to know. "S-s-sorry…uh, won't happen again?" He grinned foolishly as he ran his hands through his hair.

Gwen smiled. "I guess I can't stay mad at you." She lifted her hand and ruffled his hair. "…for now." She laughed. He returned her a smile. _"There is going to be a next time…"_

Ben fixed his hair a bit and sat on the couch uneasily as he lost the smile on his face. "Um…Gwen?" He began to look at her.

"Hm?" She looked at him, bringing in some food she brought from the kitchen.

"I…would like to thank you for helping me out…" He gave her a half-smile as he clasped his hands together.

"Eh..? But you already did, right?" She asked as she placed cookies on the table incase he was hungry. She wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about. It wasn't normal for her to see Ben looking all nervous and shaky. Then her hand began to twitch. _"Oh man! Not now!" _She began to tremble a bit but she knew Ben didn't notice it.

Without thinking, they both felt their lips touch the other. Neither of them was certain who started the kiss. But none of that really mattered, they both savored on the feeling that completely overtook them. It wasn't that perfect nor was it bad but it was an enjoyable start.

Gwen began to blink in satisfaction. "Wow…"

Ben smiled as his eyes twinkled with delight. "Just one more to make it sure it's perfect."

FIN.

Really.

**A/N**: Soo, how was it? :D Liked this ending more than the other? Tell me! . Thanks to your GwenBen fics, I was inspired to make one and be a loyal fan of the pairing. XD I very much dislike Kevin and Julie or whatever her name is. Down with both of them! Bohahaha! Lolz. Sorry about that. Oh, by the way, the whole dance thing took place in episode 43, I think. For those who don't know…yet.)) It's called Big Fat Alien Wedding. Yeah, that has the best GwenBen scene ever! xD (besides the movie…) lol.

Oh, here's an alternate ending. :D

**b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b**

Ben smiled as his eyes twinkled with delight. "Just one more to make it sure it's perfect."

She smiled. "But that's impossible!" She laughed her contagious laugh.

"Then we'll just have to keep on practicing it!" He replied as he lunged at her as she reached out to him with open arms.

**b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b/g/b**

**A/N: **Okay, okay, I'll stop. But, jeez, I hope that was worth reading! Lolz Anyway, Merry Christmas!


End file.
